Definitely Maybe
by I Am N6
Summary: She's laughing again "And leave you on you're own? I don't think so. You attract trouble." Did she just wink at me? Oh hell.. Don't blush, don't blu-to late.. Wait, I'm still breathing right?"Th-thank you." Why is my hand so warm.. Looking down I noticed I'm still holding her hand.. Dammit.. Nice one Berry.. And now for the blushing.. Perfect.. Sorry, I'm not good at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Paste your document here...A/N This is my first story so please me kind to me! :D My first language isn't English so if I make any mistakes please correct me. If there is any changes you would like me to make let me know! Any suggestions please feel free! I know it's short but I only had an hour and a half to write this.. Haha**

**I do not own glee.**

**Chapter One**

Great, it's Saturday and I'm sitting at a park on my own. Don't get me wrong it's my favorite park. My dad's always use to bring me here when I was younger but no they are barely ever home.

I guess your wondering where's Finn? Yeah.. I guess I grew a few extra brains cells that I needed to see he is a jerk and I have no idea how I found his constipated face cute.. Oh hell, I was blind wasn't I?

The park is kinda beautiful tonight. No wind. The sun is on its way to greet the rest of the world. It's setting I mean. No people around so it's quite, it's actually kinda nice.

I start swinging again softly kicking the ground to gain momentum. I'm so deep in thought I didn't even notice I closed my eyes until I feel my swings momentum stop.

I look up and my eyes meet the most coldest grey/blue eyes I have ever seen. There is a man standing in front of me with he left hand on the swings chains. The smile on his face makes me feel sick.

"Can I help you?"_ Was that my voice..? I sound like a little girl. Really Rachel? You're a Diva own yourself!_

His grin grows even bigger, "Yes, I believe you can help me." He leans towards me and his breath STINKS like Whiskey. His right hand slowly lifts up, I try to move back but I definitely do not wanna end up falling backwards. His index finger runs down the side of me face. It makes me shiver.. And not in the good way!

"You should come to a part. It's at a friend of mines."

"No thank you, I was just heading home my parents are probably wondering where I am" _Good job Rach! Much better!_

"Aww, Don't me like that. It could be fun." _Okay seriously doesn't he understand the word no?!_

I push the swing back with my butt and quickly stand up. He stumbles a bit before regaining his footing. He looks at me and before I know what's happening he grabbed my arm right by my elbow and yanks be towards him. His grip is hard. I'm sure there will be a bruise there tomorrow... If I see tomorrow that is.

"Its this way." He starts yanking again.

"Let go of me! I have a rape whistle!" Seriously Rachel? way to be bad-ass!

He laughs a deep and evil laugh. "No one is around. Go on blow it. Lets see who comes running.." His words are slurred, its disgusting.

I was about to open my and scream when suddenly..

"HEY! YOU! LET GO OF HER!" The voice is strange and sounds like a... Girls voice?

I see him swing around to see who it is and BAM! He gets hit square in the face! He falls over pulling me with him.

I quickly look to see if he is about to get even but he is out like a damn candle.. Hallelujah!

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know he would pull you down too."

I look up where the voice is coming from. Its a girl about my age. Short blonde hair. Good strong figure. She stretches out her had towards me. I look at it like it might bite me. She laughs at me. It's the most amazing thing I have ever heard.. It makes my doubt disappear just like that. I take her hand. It's strong, gentle and soft at the same time.

She gently pulls me up and as soon as I'm standing I cant stop staring... Her eyes... Hazel with golden flecks... Amazing... Wait... Am I drooling? Oh hell. Please Tell me I'm not. Subconsciously I lift my hand up to wipe my mouth.

She laughs again.. Hmmm... Drooling wouldn't be so bad if she keeps laughing like that...

Did she speak.. Oh hell... Focus Rachel!

"Uhmm.. Sorry can you repeat that?"_ Lovely I sound like a retard._

"I'm Quinn. What's you're name?" _Beautiful face, AMAZING eyes, most amazing laugh and voice? Seriously who are you and what planet do you come from?_

"I-I'm uh I'm Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry." _Oh smooth, really smooth!_

"Where you headed? I'll walk you home." _Such a gentle woman?_

"It's.. It's just uh two blocks from here... I'll be okay, you don't have to go through all the uh trouble."

She's laughing again, "And leave you on you're own? I don't think so. You attract trouble." _Did.. Did she just wink at me? Oh hell... Don't blush, don't blu- to late.. Wait, I'm still breathing right?_

"Th-thank you." _Why is my hand so warm... Looking down I noticed I'm still holding her hand.. Dammit.. Nice one Berry.. And now for the blushing.. Perfect.._

We start walking it's quiet but luckily not awkward... I turn and look at her... Gosh, she is beautiful... Focus on the road before you trip on you're face and really embarrass yourself..

"So Quinn, where do you live?" Hmmm.. _Definitely feels good saying her name.._

I look back at her to see she is smiling. I can't help but smile as well.

"What school do you go to?" _Subject Change? Okay it can work.._

"I go to McKinley, how about you?" _I haven't seen her at McKinley so I doubt she goes there._

"Nope." _Don't push Rachel, Don't push.._

Well this walk was way to short for my liking...

"This is me." _I point towards my house._

She looks at me and just smiles.

"Would you like to come in?" _Why do I sounding like a 3year old asking for a toy?_

"You're parents let you bring strangers home?" _She is smirking at me now..._

"Well, my dads aren't home." _Okay she looks confused.. And no constipated face... Whooo!_

"Dads?" _She only sounds curious so that a good thing right?_

"Yeah I have to dads. I was adopted."

"Hmm.. No I'm not so sure.. Are you sure you're adopted?" _Oh I love the playful gleam in her eyes!_

"Haha, Shut up! And yes I'm sure I was adopted!" I stick my tongue out at her.

She just stands there looking at me. Wait.. Do I have something on my face? Oh wait...! Am I drooling again?

"Well Berry, it was nice meeting you. Oh and stay away from creepy old men."

"Oh Ha-Ha you're so funny!" _Have I even thanked her for saving me..?_

She starts walking away... Quick... Do something!

"Wait! I forgot something!" I run towards her and I hug her. Oh she smells good. Like some place safe would smell. Crazy? Maybe I am just a little.

"I- uh"

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for saving me today. I wish I could do something more to show you how thank full I am!"

"Knowing you're going to be okay is good enough."_ Oh and there goes the blushing and the heart fluttering..._

I stand on the front porch and watch her walk down the street with her hand in her pockets.

* * *

**Please be nice! Haha :) Also please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I know it's really short like the first chapter but I promise I'll make up for it in chapter 3!**

**Please let me know what I can do better or fix please!**

**Hehe! Thank you Baconlover46 for my first review! *Blush***

**Also thank you for all my Followers and Favorites! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Oh shit! What's that noise? Oh hell. Run the aliens are coming! Hey wait.. Oh... That's just my PHONE!

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought aliens got to you!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh you're just hilarious Kurt!" I thought they came to get me too! Note to self: Change my phones ringtone!

"So miss Berry, what do you have planned for this fine Sunday?" Well, dreaming about hazel eyes. That is until you attacked me with my ringtone!

"Not much really. I might go to the grocery store later. How about you and Blaine?"

"Well, Blaine is out helping his dad restore some old car he bought and I am changing somethings in my room abit."

"Need any help in your room?"

"Rachel you're room looks like a crime scene of a Gummy bear and a rainbow's love fest! I think I'm okay with my room, but thanks." HEY! My room is not that bad!

"Hey. That's not very nice of you to say! Plus how many times do I need to keep reminding you, I'm going to paint it soon."

"The day when you get rid of the crime scene is the day you can stop reminding me." For a friend he sure is nice. *Cough sarcasm cough*

"Fine be like that! I have to go now anyway so I can finaly escape the bullying you are victimizing to me!" Maybe I should learn Judo and then when I get bullied all be all up in their face ad be like, HEY! Don't mess with me! I know Judo! As in JU DOn't know who you're messing with!

Okay, now what am I going to do for the rest of the day?

Hmm, Maybe taking a shower is a good place to start..

Sunday 2:00pm

So now I'm lying on the couch literally counting my toes. To say I'm bored would be the understatement of the centuary.

One, two, three, four, five. Okay foot one is , two, three, fo.. What happend to four! Oh no wait, There it is. Four, five. Foot two is now complete.

This is so much fun! Okay now I'm gunna start counting from the right foot.

One, two, thre- Ahha! Yess my phone is ringing. And yes, I know what you're thinking. I did change it.

"Hello?" I really should realy to check who's calling first.

"My sexy Jewish princess!" Ah! My ears!

"Ah! Noah you don't need to scream."

"Oh princess, I really wish you would stop calling me Noah."

"I will do no such thing Noah." I love irritating him.

"Whatever princess. Anyway I called because I wanna know if you're gunna come party with us." Did he just say party? Oh hell, save me.

" I don't know. I'm not much of a partier." Seriously Rachel, is that even a word? Partier?

"Common Rachel it's gunna be fun. I even got you a ride." That's kinda sweet right?

I'm about to sigh I can feel it.

"Where is the party going to be?" Please just don't let him say, 'SURPRISE! It's at you're house!'

"At some freshmans house. His parents are away." Oh really... I think it could be rather fun having his parents there. I hope you know I'm being sarcastic.

"Okay fine, who is my ride? If it's Finn Noah I will kill you myself and make a lamp shade out of you're skin!"

Either I'm going crazy or I hear someone speaking spanish in the backgro-

"It's Santana." Oh no...

"Noah! Santana really? I thought you wanted me alive!" She will kill me and then cut mu limbs off one by one with the razer blades she has hiding in her hair!

"Just so you know she has an evil smirk on her face.."

"What! I'm on loud speaker?!"

"Well yeah, it was the only way I could get her to agree to give you a ride." Oh lovely, I'll be dead soon and I havent even touched the broadway stage yet.

"Okay fine. I'll be ready at 6pm sharp. Oh and Santana please don't be late." Control you're tongue Rachel! Now the killing will be slow and painful.

"Listen here treasure trail. I'm doing YOU a favour. Oh and Berry, please don't dress like you're grandmother." Oh how dare this crazy razer blade woman!

"I do not dress like an old lady!" This is so offensive.

"Whatever, just be ready Berry." I'll be ready. I'll show her ready.

"I'll see you later princess."

"Bye Noah."

Damn, what the hell am I going to wear?

I'm standing infront of my closet and all I see is animal sweaters and skirts.. I'm in deep crap...

Should I phone Kurt?

Okay now where is my phone? Oh there it is. Lying on the bed.

Come on Kurt please pick up... Come on...

"Hello?" YESS!

"KURT!"

"RACHEL! WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

"I need you're help ASAP! Please!"

"Is this because you're cat got stuck in the tree again because I'm not going back up that tree!" Oh typical.

"No Kurt, I need you to give me a make over!"

"I'll be there in 10minutes!"

* * *

**Please please review! :D Next chapter the party and more!**


End file.
